Live Shows
Live Shows are one shot story lines for the Queens of Adventure podcast that are performed before a live audience. Origins Though always intended to be a podcast, creators Matt and James recognized a need to keep the concept rooted in live drag performances. They were unsure of how to do that until they decided they could simply make a live show. The first live show was on August 31st, 2017 at the Timbre Room in Seattle. Since then, shows have been held at the Timbre Room and its downstairs neighbor Kremwork, Oasis in San Francisco, Lush in Minneapolis, Mary's Attic in Chicago, and at three conventions. Structure Each live show consists of a one-shot D&D campaign, designed to be fully completed within the allotted time of the show. DM Matt and the Queens each sit at a small stand that allows them to review character sheets, roll dice, and store drinks. A Dice Boy stands on stage to assist in a variety of ways. Most shows open with a pre-planned lip synch number, where the queens, in story, have been asked to perform at some venue. From there they are led into an adventure at the performance venue. What follows are mixtures of D&D encounters, including combat and skill challenges, but also live stunts. Some common stunts include: * Catwalks * Drawing monsters * Unplanned lip synchs The show always ends with a second pre-planned lip synch, where the queens are only told what the song will be, and what line will queue it, not the context. Audience Participation The audience can join in the events in two main ways: Before the show starts, and again at intermission, paddles are distributed. These have a plus one on one side, and a negative one on the other. The paddle can be used once to add or subtract to any dice roll in the game. Usually this is done to help the queens, although sometimes a chaotic evil fan will use it to make things worse. The other way to help is by rolling a large foam dice. Whenever a queen rolls with advantage, the Dice Boy will chose an audience member to throw the large dice back onto the stage to act as the queen's second roll. In rare cases, an audience member may be dragged on stage by a queen to 'assist' in a stunt. Live Show Herstory Below is a list of past live shows. Upcoming Live Shows Below is a list of upcoming live shows. In January 2020, DMs Matt and James announced they were looking into doing several live shows in March 2020. Possibilities include shows in Seattle, WA, Portland, OR, and San Francisco, CA. At present, only the two Seattle shows are confirmed. Live Streams As part of the original Kickstarter campaign to fund Season One, three stretch goals unlocked three live streams, where queens would play live online. These act like Live Shows, only all behind a table. DM Matt has hosted other D&D live streams outside of the show, one of which was later incorporated into a bonus episode. These episode do not feature any stunts. A live show has been announced for March 8th, 2020, to be aired on Youtube. More details forthcoming. A live stream with the Seattle cast which was to also feature Rock M. Sakura was scheduled for December 22nd, 2018, but was cancelled. A live stream has been announced for Sunday, March 8th, 2020. It will air on youtube. Category:Behind the Queens Category:Live Shows Category:Live Streams